


The 8th Shade: Flashback

by AestheticUsername



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, literally just fluff, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticUsername/pseuds/AestheticUsername





	The 8th Shade: Flashback

The 8th Shade

 

Dean stared into the eyes of his companion, green on blue, a faint, unconscious smile gracing his face. His gaze flicked to the other man’s lips, then back to his eyes. He found himself remembering the day they’d met.

It was a sunny July afternoon. Dean was cruising home after an unsuccessful bar trip, but despite his misfortunes he was in a cheery mood. He never did figure out why. It was like a vague feeling of excitement. He didn’t know what or when, but he knew that sometime soon something good was going to happen.

Dean slowed his car. Up head, parked on the shoulder, sat a gold pimp car, flashers on. The hood was popped; Dean could see the legs of someone fiddling with the engine.

Now, this was a scene Dean had seen numerous times in his lifetime. And numerous times, he’d stopped and helped the unfortunate person or elderly couple, either jumpstarting the other car, Fixing small, easy problems under the hood, or giving the occupants a ride to the nearest mechanic shop or gas station. So he thought nothing of stopping this time, of being the good samaritan.

Activating his own flashers, he parked behind the other car. After a quick glance in the mirror -just in case- he hopped out to offer his services.

He announced his presence in the form of a friendly greeting before he’d made it to the front of the car.

A head appeared around the hood, and seeing Dean, it smiled.

Dean stopped beside the golden driver’s side door. The owner of the car had clear, blue eyes, and perfectly straight white teeth. His hair was dark, mussed in the front, and he wore a white button-up shirt with dark pants.The dark blue of his tie made his eyes pop, intensely blue.

"Need some help, there?” He asked, swallowing around the lump in his suddenly dry throat.

There was nothing Dean could see after a quick once-over that was off with the car. While he looked, the man had thanked him several times for his help.

Dean smiled at the engine.

He told the man of his lack of findings, and offered to drive him to a shop where he could contract a tow truck and work from there.

The man returned his offer with another smile and said he’d love that.

Dean had taken the long route. The back route, a narrow, winding road through the trees. Patches of blue sky were visible through gaps in the leaves overhead. Light filtered through the trees, giving everything it touched a delicate green hue.

Dean talked to the man, learned his name, his story. They shared tales and jokes, they laughed together. Dean felt like he’d know him his whole life.

Too soon, they reached the mechanic’s shop.

Dean parked the car in the lot, but left the engine running.

The man continued telling the story of the time he’d almost gotten detention in 8th grade.

Dean laughed, and shared the time he’d been expelled.

The two sat in Dean’s car, swapping stories. Dean told him every even remotely funny story he knew. He loved his laugh, his smile, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, all of it.

Dean knew then, right there in the parking lot, that was the man he wanted to be with, always. He was ecstatic when he learned Cas felt the same way.

 

-END-


End file.
